the tears and life of a bearwolf
by lovesong-kululuxamaterasu
Summary: this is a story about flipskip and the happy tree friends.her life is bad and her mom and dad passed away two years ago and she ran away from her hometown.she went to happy tree friends town she meet the town's people then she fell in with flippy will flippy find out about her feelings and life or will gone will be gone forever.if you have oc's for this story send them to the p.m.
1. Chapter 1

there was a bear/wolf her name was ran away from bear and wolf town because her mom and dad passed away but she was still upset about hometown kids all ways pick on her because she didn't have a mom and dad taxi stop and she step out and the taxi leave then there was a yellow bunny with slippers."hi my name is cuddles and this is my girlfriend giggles"cuddle said "Hello cuddles,giggles my name is flipskip"flipskip said."we show you around town"giggles said they show around town and the people then they stop they saw a green bear he wears a army hat and jacket,dog tags around his neck it was flippy."hi flippy"cuddles said"hey cuddles"flippy said"hows evil?"giggles asked"not good he is sick still"flippy said then he saw flipskip"who are you?"flippy asked"her name is flipskip and she is new here"cuddles said"flipskip,huh?"flippy said"hello flippy nice to meet you"flipskip said"i can't see your face,flipskip"flippy look up and flippy saw her face her left eye was gold and the right eye was red her left ear was a wolf ear and her right ear was bear smiled at him"flippy,can she live with you?"giggles asked"of couse i don't mind"flippy and giggles left and flipskip and flippy was waliking home"so flipskip were did you come from"flippy said"from bear and wolf town"flipskip said they got to flippy's house and they went in"wow i love your house"flipskip said"flippy is that you?"a voice asked"yes evil and i got someone that is living with us"flippy said he grab flipskip by the arm and went to the living saw a green bear like flippy but he had gold eyes"who is it?"evil said"this is flipskip"flippy said he saw flipskip"hello there my name is evil"evil said"i heared you were sick"flipskip said"yes i i'm"evil said"i can help you"flipskip said then pull something out of her bag"what is that?"flippy asked"it's a rare pills that cures anybody if they are sick"flipskip said.a pill fell out of the bottle and she grab a glass of water and hand it to evil"drink this and take the pill"flipskip said evil did it"i feel better now"evil said"thank you flipskip"flippy said she smiled then it was gone she remeber something in her life...

* * *

_"sweet heart me and your farther is going to the store we be back okay"flipskip's mom said"okay mom"flipskip said they went to the car and the car started flipskip was watching them as they left then she heared a boom and she ran out..._

* * *

someone was shaking her it was flippy and evil was beside her"what's wrong,flipskip?"flippy asked"nothing"flipskip said"you look tired come on flipskip i show you to your room"flippy said'_mmm she is hiding something_'evil tought they went to flipskip's room she lay down on her bed and close the door he saw evil"she is hiding something from us"evil said"she was just tired okay"flippy said evil and flippy went to bed and sleep...in flipskip's dream

* * *

_flipskip and her mom,dad was walking in the got home"sweet heart me and your farther to the store we be back okay"flipskip's mom said"okay mom"flipskip went to the car and the car started she watching them as they left then she heared a boom sshe ran out of the door and she saw her mom and dad's car car hit a car the cars was on fire"MOM,DAD!"she cryed out..._

* * *

flipskip screamed and flippy open her door and ran to hug her, flipskip was crying"it was nightmare it's oh okay"flippy said peting her on the back"it was real the nightmare won't go away"flipskip said."can you sleep with me,flippy?"flipskip asked"okay flipskip"flippy said he close the door and went to bed with her and fell asleep.

**yay i'm done with chapter one this story is so sad and you can put your oc's in this story send your oc and about them to the p.m. thanks bye**


	2. a note

sorry guys but i have to hold the tears and life of a bearwolf and crazy,insaned,and madness because i can't think of nothing yet so i think of think sorry


End file.
